The present invention relates to an image output apparatus and a camera, and more particularly, to an image output apparatus having an image output function capable of displaying the image information of a developed photographic film and to a composite function type camera having this image output function built therein.
In recent Advanced Photo Systems (APS) having a new standard and using a silver halide film provided with a magnetic recording area, when a photographer takes a picture using a film of this new standard and requests a photo-labo to develop the film after it is exposed, the film having been developed is returned to the photographer in a state it is accommodated in a cartridge together with a print called an index print from which the photographer can get a glimpse of all the images recorded on the film. Thus, if the photographer loses the index print, he or she cannot confirm the photographing contents of the developed film.
The apparatus proposed by the applicant in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-75922 (Japanese Patent Application No. 3-190127 titled xe2x80x9cFilm Image Input Apparatusxe2x80x9d) can be exemplified as a technology for avoiding this drawback, the apparatus being capable of being loaded with a film cartridge as it is and reproducing the images recorded on the film accommodated in the film cartridge on a video monitor. That is, this apparatus is loaded with the cartridge in which a developed film is accommodated and reproduces the images recorded on the film drawn out from the cartridge on the video monitor.
This apparatus is dedicated for the reproduction of the images recorded on a film accommodated in a film cartridge on the video monitor as is apparent from its name. Further, the image reproducing mechanism of the apparatus is such that the images recorded on the film drawn out from the film cartridge loaded thereon are projected onto and formed on an image reading unit such as a CCD or the like using a lens system, and a result of photoelectric conversion of the images executed by the image reading unit is outputted to the video monitor as an image signal.
Further, the applicant proposed a camera having a photographed image reading unit built in the camera in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-301198 (Japanese Patent Application No. 9-111404 titled xe2x80x9cCameraxe2x80x9d). The camera can easily confirm the photographing contents of a developed film, independently from the above film image input apparatus. The camera includes, in addition to an ordinary photographing function, a photographed image reading unit for reading, when a loaded film is a developed film, the image information recorded on the developed film through photoelectric conversion and an image display unit for displaying images based on a signal outputted from the photographed image reading unit.
The camera according to the above application is additionally provided with a function for determining four states of a loaded film from the displays on a film cartridge, that is, a state in which the film is not yet used, a state in which the film is being used, a state in which the film has been used for photographing (not yet developed), and a state in which the film has been developed, in addition to that the camera effectively utilizes a film transportation mechanism which is intrinsically provided therewith such as a function for feeding the film, a function for winding the film and further a function for feeding the film frame by frame. Further, the camera is additionally provided with the above photoelectrially reading unit for reading a developed film, the above display unit for displaying the information of the read film, and a control function for automatically operating these units.
That is, when the camera according to this application is loaded with the above-mentioned film of the new standard, the camera determines a state of the film by the above determining function: when the film is not yet used, the camera functions as an ordinary camera, whereas, when the camera determines that the film has been developed, it can function as an image output apparatus instead of functioning as a camera. Thus, it is possible for the camera to output the images recorded on the developed film to the image display unit by the function of the camera as the image output apparatus. Note that when the film is being used or when images have been recorded on the film, the camera finishes processing.
The camera according to the above application also has a function as an image display apparatus (an image output apparatus) in addition to its intrinsic function as a camera, which can provide a novel, effective method of use of the camera such as a method of confirming the contents of a film cartridge even if only the film cartridge is available, a method of showing the contents of the film accommodated in the film cartridge to other persons, and the like, in addition to its use for coping with the above-mentioned case in which the index print is lost.
The former of the above conventional arts, that is, the film image input apparatus proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-75922 is an apparatus dedicated for reproducing images recorded on a film accommodated in a film cartridge onthe videmonitor. However, it is difficult to conceive that ordinary consumers purchase the apparatus which is by no means less expensive only for a purpose of viewing images recorded on a film. Further, since the film image input apparatus projects and forms images recorded on a film on the image reading unit such as the CCD or the like using the lens system, the apparatus has a problem in that an increase in size of the apparatus cannot help being avoided because a certain degree of distance must be secured from a film to the image reading unit such as the CCD or the like, in addition to a problem that the lens system is indispensable. This problem is a large bottleneck when, for example, it is intended to manufacture the film image input apparatus at a low cost so that it comes into widespread use in ordinary users.
In contrast, the latter of the above conventional arts, that is, the camera proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-301198 does not have the problem mentioned above because it directly reads images recorded on a film using a line CCD or an area CCD. However, when an ordinary camera is caused to function as an image output apparatus, there is another problem that a quantity of light which is necessary for illumination is insufficient to read the images recorded on a film.
Accordingly, it is a first object of the present invention, which was made in view of the circumstances of the above conventional arts, to provide an image output apparatus which is less expensive, the size of which can be easily reduced and which has a more practically usable image output function by further improving the above-mentioned image output apparatus and camera.
Further, second and third objects of the present invention are to provide a composite function type camera having the above-mentioned image output function built therein.
More specifically, the first object of the present invention is to provide an image output apparatus which does not need a lens system, the size of which can be reduced to a possible minimum size by setting a very short distance from a film to an image reading unit such as a CCD or the like, and which can effectively read images and is more practically usable.
Further, the second object of the present invention is to provide a composite function type camera having the above-mentioned image output function built therein.
Furthermore, the third object of the present invention is to provide a composite function type camera which can effectively read images by assembling a light source therein and includes an image output function having a higher degree of a practical use and built therein.
The inventors have completed this invention by examining to further improve the camera proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-301198 and by diligently performing studies to achieve the first, second, and third objects.
In order to attain the first object described above, the first aspect of the present invention provides an image output apparatus, comprising: a film transportation device for drawing out a developed film from a loaded cartridge containing the developed film, for stopping the developed film at a predetermined position, and thereafter for rewinding the developed film into the cartridge; a light source for illuminating an image recorded on the developed film; an image reading device disposed in a proximity of a transportation path of the developed film for reading information of the image recorded on the developed film through photoelectric conversion; and an image information output device for displaying the information of the image on an image display device, wherein the image reading device is a two-dimensional photoelectric conversion device having a size approximately equal to or larger than a size of an image area on the developed film, and light beams emitted from the light source pass through the developed film, are directly received by the image reading device, photoelectrically converted by the image reading device, and outputted to the image information output device as the information of the image.
Preferably, the light source is a parallel light source disposed on an opposite side of the image reading device with respect to the developed film.
Preferably, the light source is a spot light source disposed on an opposite side of the image reading device with respect to the developed film.
Preferably, the spot light source comprises a nonspot-shaped light source and a pinhole.
It is preferable that the image output apparatus further comprises a low-pass filter interposed between the light source and the image reading device.
Preferably, the image display device is any one of a home TV monitor, a CRT monitor, and a liquid crystal monitor.
In order to attain the second object described above, the second aspect of the present invention provides a camera, comprising: a film transportation device for drawing out an unexposed film or a developed film from a loaded cartridge containing the unexposed film or the developed film, for stopping the unexposed film or the developed film at a predetermined position, and thereafter for rewinding the unexposed film or the developed film into the cartridge; an image exposing device for recording images on the unexposed film being drawn out or being rewound frame by frame; a light source for illuminating an image recorded on the developed film; an image reading device disposed in a proximity of a transportation path of the developed film for reading information of the image recorded on the developed film through photoelectric conversion; and an image information output device for displaying the information of the image on an image display device, wherein the image reading device is a two-dimensional photoelectric conversion device having a size approximately equal to or larger than a size of an image area on the developed film, and light beams emitted from the light source pass through the developed film, are directly received by the image reading device, photoelectrically converted by the image reading device, and outputted to the image information output device as the information of the image.
Preferably, the light source is a parallel light source disposed on an opposite side of the image reading device with respect to the developed film.
Preferably, the light source is a spot light source disposed on an opposite side of the image reading device with respect to the developed film.
Preferably, the spot light source comprises a non-spot-shaped light source and a pinhole.
Preferably, the spot light source introduces light beams from an outside of the camera through a minute light transmission device.
It is preferable that the camera further comprises a low-pass filter interposed between the light source and the image reading device.
Preferably, the image display device is any one of a home TV monitor, a CRT monitor, and a liquid crystal monitor.
In order to attain the third object described above, the third aspect of the present invention provides a camera, comprising: a film transportation device for drawing out an unexposed film or a developed film from a loaded cartridge containing the unexposed film or the developed film, for stopping the unexposed film or the developed film at a predetermined position, and thereafter for rewinding the unexposed film or the developed film into the cartridge; an image exposing device for recording images on the unexposed film being drawn out or being rewound frame by frame, a light source for illuminating an image recorded on the developed film; an image reading device disposed in a proximity of a transportation path of the developed film for reading information of the image recorded on the developed film through photoelectric conversion; and an image information output device for displaying the information of the image on an image display device, wherein the image reading device is a two-dimensional photoelectric conversion device, and light beams emitted from the light source pass through the developed film and an imaging lens system, are received by the image reading device, photoelectrically converted by the image reading device, and outputted to the image information output device as the information of the image.
Preferably, the light source is a parallel light source disposed on an opposite side of the image reading device with respect to the developed film.
Preferably, the light source is a spot light source disposed on an opposite side of the image reading device with respect to the developed film.
Preferably, the spot light source comprises a non-spot-shaped light source and a pinhole.
Preferably, the spot light source introduces light beams from an outside of the camera through a minute light transmission device.
It is preferably that the camera further comprises a low-pass filter interposed between the light source and the image reading device.
Preferably, the image display device is any one of a home TV monitor, a CRT monitor, and a liquid crystal monitor.